


Deeper than Light

by Niki



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: "You Jedi... you have a temper tantrum, and you call it the dark side."





	Deeper than Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/gifts).



> Not following the game canon for a dark side ending.

It was very much Revan who boarded the Star Forge. She had regained the majority of her memories, and knew what needed to be done to finish the work she had started, years ago, when she first "fell."

 _Falling to the dark side_ , as if one fell into bad company, or how darkness fell on Dantooine - without dusk, from light to the pitch blackness of the wilderness. She personally preferred to call it _having her eyes opened_. 

She had HK- 47 by her side, where the droid should always be. Was it Fate they had them meet again? The will of the Force? Because the Force comes as easily to the dark as to the light, that is the first true lesson of what the Jedi called Darkness. There is no difference in how it responds, what it can help a person do, or be. The only difference as far as Revan was concerned was that the Jedi tried to put limits to what one was _supposed_ to do with it. Foolish little people.

Her light sabre was still purple, as in between the dark side red and light side blue as she herself had been ever since the memories had started to resurface. She didn't even know if she wanted to turn full red.

Bastila was beautiful in the black robes, the glow of the red lightsaber in her grip just as powerful a sight as Revan had always known it would be. She had thought to guide her down that path herself, but her old apprentice had robbed her of the pleasure... except... Ah. He'd cocked it up, just as he had most things.

"You Jedi," she said with a sigh, "you have a temper tantrum, and you call it the dark side. Can you even hear yourself? You sound like Juhani, revelling in the naughtiness."

Predictably, Bastila wasn't listening. "You don't know the true power of the dark side!"

"Yes, yes, let's get this over with."

The young Jedi had no chance against a former sith master. But Revan did not want to kill the younger woman, far from it. And as soon as she had her one the floor, helpless, she _forced_ her to listen.

"What you call darkness is just a deeper understanding of the force, of your own potential. It is not the pettiness of the Sith Academy, not the bitter rage Malak offers. You don't need to strangle kittens, or kick orphans - the difference is in realising the true extent of your potential, and the source of your strength.

"The Jedi preach detachment, when it is our emotions that give us the keenest edge. They enforce calmness when passion keeps you going the longest. The Sith don't truly get it either. They revel in the opposition of the Jedi ideals for their own sake, without reaching for the true potential of their power."

Revan crouched closer to the fallen figure, lightsaber at her neck, her lips almost touching Bastila's ear.

"There is peace in passion sated," she whispered, and revelled in the shiver she was rewarded with.

There were other words, other explanations, but she knew from that moment she had won.

"What have you done with the others?" Bastila asked, more caring in her voice than a truly detached Jedi should, and Revan revelled in that too, the hook she could - and had - used to get them all. She was Revan, she had a mission to finish, and she wanted them _all_ on her side for it.

She told her as much.

"But it will be harder to get the others on your side!"

"Really? Who do you think will give me trouble? Canderous would follow Malak if he cared for the glory of the Mandalorians. Zaalbar will do as I ask."

"Carth! He is so pure in his outlook, so lawful, he won't..."

"Carth? He is half way there. What was the driving force behind his life for so long? Vengeance. His passion - his love for his family. What wouldn't he do to save his son even now? Or Mission? He may tell himself he is on the right side, the light side, but his motivation would be denounced by our so called masters soon enough." 

"Mission," Bastille suggested, sounding less sure.

"Mission is willing to sacrifice to do the right thing. And when I explain we are saving the galaxy from itself... she will enjoy being "us against them", us in the right against the uncaring or self-serving universe. No, I think Jolee is my biggest concern - he is not a Jedi, he has moved beyond that. And to make him agree that where he has ended up is the true dark side - everything the Jedi fear - well, it might just bring forth more stories."

"Juhani needs to be taught about the true dark side, that is true, but she is ready to learn. And she has so much potential, because her emotions run so deep - if only the Jedi had taught her to turn them into a strength, instead of preaching futile control. There is a place for control - your emotions must never rule over you, lest you end up like Malak, but tapping into them can give you the edge you need in battle.

"You, my dear, are stronger than any on Dantooine - with your battle meditation you should be influencing space battles, and what do they have you do? You can decide the fate of a war, and they don't let you hone that skill? With me, you will explore the true reach of your potential. You will fell fleets on your own. They would tell you to not take pride in your powers but that is bantha poodoo, as Mission would say. Your pride is the force to drive your development." 

Revan placed a soft kiss on Bastila's forehead. "I am looking forward to testing you, my dear. It will be exhilarating, a true pleasure. I will also give you pleasure, to show you the other kind of potential in your body. But for now... you keep using your magnificent gift, to keep both of the sides busy while I clean up the final mess my past self left us... cut away the last loose end, before we can start our future."

The smile on Bastila's face was filled with strong emotions, just as it should be, and Revan turned her back with surprising reluctance. The younger woman would be glorious when she had fully embraced the dark side. And she would be hers, body and soul.

Just as it should be.

And maybe Bastila could carry the weight of what needed to be done better than Malak, who had faltered even before the end

Revan would _really_ enjoy taking the little womp rat down.

Her fury at his betrayal would keep her going, well beyond the reach of endurance. Her love for her team would keep her strikes precise and strong - this man had hurt what was hers, had ineffectually tried to turn Bastila into his own plaything - Revan's thirst for vengeance would make her blows true.

She would remind Malak what true power was like. And then she'd show to Bastila the same.


End file.
